For wireless communications, end-users operate wireless communication devices that exchange user communications in a wireless protocol with a base station system. The base station system then typically exchanges the user communications in a non-wireless format with a service node, such as a mobile switching center (MSC). The service node processes the user communications to provide a communication service, such as telephony voice communications or data access over the Internet. Typically, time-division multiplexing (TDM) links, such as digital signal 1 (DS1) or DS3 links, are used to exchange the user communications between the base station system and the service node. However, a given coverage area may lack a robust set of competing service providers that supply TDM links, resulting in poor service. In addition, a lack of base stations or the topology of the land can cause low radio frequency (RF) signal strength. As a result, some wireless service providers have released end-user devices such as femtocells to address these issues.
The demand for wireless communications is growing with respect to coverage and capacity. Newer data applications, such as video streaming and music downloads, have become popular features for wireless communication devices. However, the network bandwidth necessary to transfer this multimedia content may result in network congestion, which may lead to dropped packets and retransmission attempts, further congesting the network. One alternative to dropping packets is an explicit network congestion (ECN) message, which allows for end-to-end notification of network congestion without dropping packets.
Overview
A base station system comprises a processing system, an internet protocol (IP) communication interface, and a wireless communication interface. The processing system is configured to direct the IP communication interface to establish communication connectivity over a communication link to a service node on a communication network, register with the service node over the communication link and the communication network, and establish a tunnel with the service node over the communication link and the communication network. The processing system is further configured to direct the wireless communication interface to exchange user communications with a plurality of wireless communication devices in a wireless protocol and direct the IP communication interface to exchange the user communications with the service node over the tunnel and receive an IP layer three congestion notification indicator over the tunnel. The processing system is further configured to process the IP layer three congestion notification indicator to generate a layer two congestion notification indicator in the wireless protocol, and direct the wireless communication interface to transfer the layer two congestion notification indicator in the wireless protocol to at least one wireless communication device of the plurality of wireless communication devices.